


A Reason to Live

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Revenge, Sad boi, War, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: 5. Scars/ HealingFollowing the Gronder Field Dimitri questions his right to live his own path. One where he follows his heart and not the will of the dead, and what that means for his future.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065011
Kudos: 11





	A Reason to Live

His shoulder burned, as the dagger pierced through the leather of his armor and his flesh.

The Professor's eyes widen as she comes to the realization of what is happening and runs at them trying to get there in time to stop the inevitable.

"You monster!" the girl snarls at him as she pushes the dagger further into the back of his shoulders "You took everything from me" she shouted "Does it hurt? I bet it hurts real bad doesn't it. This is nothing to what you made my Brother feel, you... You monster!"

"Your Highness!" Rodrigue's voice rings through his skull.

So, this is how it ends.

Dimitri feels the dagger withdraw from his shoulder, "You die now!" the girl shouted, and Dimitri waited for the blow that never came.

"Now Professor!".

In a flash the sword of the Creator is swung, and the girl cries out.

Byleth's eyes fall behind Dimitri.

"Your Highness, please tell me it wasn't in vain?".

Dimitri shifted around, "Rodrigue?" he called out.

His mentor, his Father figure was slumped on the floor.

Rodrigue's eyes opened halfway and a small smile fell on his face, "Ah, Your Highness I'm glad it wasn't in vain" he gritted out.

Dimitri fell at his knees before him, "Why Rodrigue? It was my punishment to bear" he cried out.

The dying man shook his head, "Your Highness... On the battlefield... There are no sins and punishments to be given" Rodrigue groaned.

No.

NO.

"Please Rodrigue don't die... Please don't!" Dimitri called out and grabbed at the man holding him in his arms. "Please... Don't leave me behind" he choked out "This... It's all my fault. I'm sorry Rodrigue please don't go" he cried.

A small smile fell on Rodrigue's face, "I'm sorry your Highness but you have one thing... Terribly wrong" he said quietly "I'm dying for what I believed in... Just as Glenn and His Majesty did" he said "Your life belongs to you... And no other, living, or dead", Rodrigue looked up at Dimitri and held his gaze as best he could "Dimitri... Live for what you believe in".

Rodrigue's eyes began to slowly close, as he succumbed to the inevitable.

"Rodrigue" Dimitri choked out.

His eyes opened briefly, "Your Majesty... My promise I...".

No...

Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius is...

A hand rests upon his shoulder, "Dimitri... We need to flee" Byleth said softly her gaze was fixed on Rodrigue.

Dimitri brushed her hand off of him and stood up with Rodrigue's corpse and walked away.

What Rodrigue said... Is it true? Does he truly have that right to live for himself?

...

Another man has given his life for the boar Prince.

First Glenn, then Dedue. And now Rodrigue.

Despite Rodrigue's words he knows the truth. Dimitri has no right to live for himself, his hands... Are stained. And so, he must go to Enbarr and kill her. Kill Edelgard.

It's pouring rain, even the heavens mourn the loss of Rodrigue. If only the rain could wash away his sins, but like that flames of Ailell it cannot be removed so easily. And so, he must kill her.

Killing Edelgard will stop everything, and the dead... Can finally have their peace.

His wound from that girl stings at the cold.

"Dimitri... What are you doing out here?".

Dimitri stopped in his tracks. He knew who it was.

"What do you want?" Dimitri asked and turned to face Byleth.

A concerned look was etched on her face, "Where are you going?" she questioned.

Dimitri is silent for a moment, "That doesn't concern you" he declared.

Byleth frowns at him, "If it involves you it involves me" she replied.

"Leave me be. Now" Dimitri commands.

For a moment he thinks that Byleth will leave, and he will be free to go to Enbarr. But she just stands there growing soaked by the rain "You plan to go to Enbarr, don't you?" she asked quietly. Dimitri looks away from her, "Do you really think this is what the dead want? What Rodrigue wants?".

Dimitri frowned down at her, "You have no idea, what you are talking about" he spat "Hatred, regret... That burden falls to the shoulders of those left behind, it's my duty to them!" he yelled "I owe it to them...".

"Dimitri..." Byleth said softly.

He shakes his head, "So I must trek this path I owe it to them, Professor'' Dimitri declared "I... It is far too late for me to stop".

Byleth shook her head, "No. You're wrong" she said sternly "The dead are dead Dimitri. They hold no voice over us".

"Do not waste your breath with that nonsense" Dimitri began "That I should move on, because it's what they would have wanted" he sneered "That logic is for the living... It is meaningless'' he said quietly "Those... who died with regret will not lose their hold on me". Dimitri fell silent for a moment, "Professor... You seem to have all the answers'' he began "So tell me... How do I save them? Silence their pleas?" he begged "I have only lived-in order to secure my revenge and clear the regret of the dead... It was the only thing that kept me moving forward".

The Professor was silent for a moment, "Dimitri... I am a poor advocate to tell you what to do" she began "But... You have suffered enough, everything that happened wasn't your fault. You must forgive yourself" she replied.

Forgive himself?

"But... Who or what should I live for then?" Dimitri whispered.

"Live for what you believe in," Byleth said without hesitation.

What he believes in? Rodrigue... He had said the same thing.

Dimitri is silent for a moment, "Is that possible... My hands are stained red. Can I truly hope for such a life?" he whispered "Do I truly have the right to live for myself?".

Byleth is silent, but that is soon rectified when her hand grabs his own, "Dimitri... That is something you must decide for yourself. What do you live for yourself? or the dead?" she said softly.

Living or the dead... "Your hands... Are so warm. Have they always been?" Dimitri whispered.

...

The progress is slow but steady.

He tries.

Sometimes there are days that the shouts of his Father and Glenn are so unbearable but there are other days that the pain is easy to tolerate.

But Dimitri has taken it a day at a time.

He must if he truly wishes to atone for all of the harm, he has caused to those around him, his Friends, the people of Faerghus, and the Professor.

Dimitri had paid his respects to his loved ones in the catacombs beneath his home. Father, Glenn, Step- Mother... Dedue. He will honor them as best as he can but.

He cannot let them control his life any longer.

"Dimitri?", he knows her voice from anywhere and the sound of heels click on the stone and stop behind him "Are you alright?" she questions.

"Yes, of course I am just thinking, is all" Dimitri replied, which is true after all it had been so long that he had been in his home. And to think... His people accepted him. After he fled from his home like a coward letting his best friend die in his steed. "It has been quite some time since I was last here" Dimitri sighed "And as a prisoner nonetheless" he added and shook his head. "Professor... Tell me do you really think that I can lead the people of Faerghus?" he asked quietly.

Byleth hums lightly "I see no one else fit to lead us" she replied.

Dimitri frowned, "Professor I am being serious, my hands are stained with the blood of the fallen... The people of Faerghus deserve a better King".

"And yet they have chosen you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd" Byleth hummed "The Prince who saved them from a five-year long oppression" she added.

He shook his head, "Our army is the one who deserves the praise" he replied.

Byleth nodded, "Yes but who led them? and from the frontlines? As you have done in every battle" she rebutted "You are vital to our army, regardless of what you say. These men don't fight for you as a person they fight for your beliefs for the future of peace your reign will bring them".

Dimitri smiled softly at her, his beloved Professor, no his... Ah. That... Is for another time. "I see" he murmured "I think you may be wrong, as much as I want to believe they fight for my beliefs I know they also fight because they believe in you" he replied.

"And I believe in you, Dimitri," Byleth replied.

Heat rose to his face, "I hardly deserve it... But I thank you from the bottom of my heart Byleth" Dimitri replied.

A light shade of pink crept into her face, "Of course Dimitri" she said softly then coughed awkwardly "Perhaps we should join the others, it would do them well to see their King" she concluded.

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, lead the way" he said.

Perhaps... He has found a reason to live for after all.


End file.
